


[art] There was sleep / Сон БЫЛ

by noughtart



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comfort, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart
Summary: Business travel is a great way to make up for lack of night sleep, while your security detail create comfort and guard your peace. And occasionally make selfies.--Деловые перелеты нужны, чтобы в них спать, а личная охрана - чтобы охранять спокойствие и создавать комфорт. И делать селфи, пока директор в отрубе.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	[art] There was sleep / Сон БЫЛ




End file.
